Various Bleach Drabbles
by VRedhead
Summary: A bunch of drabbles with different genres. Includes both canon and AU settings.
1. Chapter 1

"Relax [name], getting a tattoo is nothing!" Renji had boasted, as he had gotten his eyebrow tattoos not too long ago, and was going to get the ones on his neck now, along with [name] to get her first tattoo.

He was surprised to find out that [name] had wanted one as well, but was refreshed at the idea. He doesn't know any other girl that had one, yet alone wanted one.

Despite that fact, [name] were pretty freaked out, like many people would be when getting a tattoo.

"Y-You better be right Renji," [name] had warned with worry laced in her feminine tone, as they both entered the tattoo parlor. Renji's grin had faded when that familiar wave of fear had rised within him once again, when seeing the dreaded needle making contact with another client as they inked themselves away permanently.

* * *

"You were right Renji! That was nothing! I don't see what the big deal people make about tattoos hurting," [name] had exclaimed, happily feeling where the bandaid covered her [insert] tattoo on her [insert] body part.

Though she looked at Renji, wondering why he had that strange teary eyed look on his face ever since coming here.

"Y-Yeah..exactly. Nothin' to worry about," Renji murmured out lowly, and more quietly, having too much pride to admit how much screaming the young soul reaper had done back in there.

It was an amazement that [name] didn't hear the screaming, and thankfully she didn't, since Renji apparently seemed to get those last minute 'nerves' right before getting the tattoo itself.

It would seriously suck if [name] of all people were to see his ironic fear of the needle.


	2. Chapter 2

He was surrounded by loads of young beautiful woman. With many beautiful figures and many hair colors and styles ranging widely, and certain parts of their body, more developed than it normally would be naturally.

They were oggling and giggling away, touching the lazy 8th division captain gently, yet in a flirtatious manner and playing with his hair, and even so pressing their bodies up against his slightly, as he laid there happily like a God.

But then she stood there, the most breath taking of all.

She actually put these other gorgeous women to shame, just by standing there alone, as her [e/c] orbs looked him over as she sensually approached him with such utter grace, that she seemed untouchable to him.

The God had found his Goddess.

"Oh captain," She purred out, as he stared over at [name] in a flustered daze, not believing that she was approaching him like this, as she hovered over his lap, her [chest size] blossoms pressing up against his own covered chest as the other giggling women stepped back to give them their moment as she-

"Oh captain," [name] scowled annoyed, as he seemed to be drifting off into one of his daydreams, napping away while she had to end up finishing HIS papers.

"Well I came to DROP by your papers and here you got it." She uttered, as she literally dropped them onto the unsuspecting male's stomach, as that had managed to get the lazy captain up and startled, slight drool hanging from his mouth.

He watched [name] strut away with annoyance laced all over her aura, not believing how different she had been in his dream.

Well dream or real life, either way she was a Goddess to him.


	3. Chapter 3

[name] was no different compared to the rest of the many girls. She too was drawn by the alluring brunette.

He was just so... stunning yet so...surreal in every way. He didn't have the heart of gold that's for sure... but that didn't stop him from claiming himself as perfection... as God.

And [name] couldn't have agreed any bit more.

She was lucky that Sosuke had chosen her of all women, whom he couldn't care less about.

"Only you can understand the meaning of perfection [name]." He had murmured out to his lover, to laid by his side in bed, gently stroking her [skin color] cheek.

And he intended that she would live up to her word.


	4. Chapter 4

"I look so fat in this dress."

The girl ran her fingers through her [h/c] hair, as she posed in many views in front of the long slim mirror.

"Common Gin! Can't you say something!?"

Despite him being her boyfriend, she still couldn't tell what was going on behind that face that never seemed to stop smiling.

He just kept staring at her, his face not changing any.

"I think you look fine [name]. Don't worry about it~" The playfulness was obvious in his tone, causing the girl to frown. Can't he be more serious?

He honestly thought she couldn't get anymore perfect than this very moment.


	5. Chapter 5

"God Grimmjow! You jerk! Look what you did last night!" An annoyed [name] hissed out angrily, furiously trying to rub at the rather evident red marks on her [s/c] colored neck.

Not even seeing the slightest bit guilty, yet alone fazed, the bluenette looked up at his piece of work, as she tried to deny it by attempting at covering it up with make up now.

"So? It just goes to show other men that you're mine, and mine to taint."

Not being able to dodge the pillow thrown in his face, the man's blue eyebrows had started to twitch in pure annoyance and growing anger.

"What the hell was that for!?"

[name] didn't say anything for a while, nodding in approval once she had found a shirt to wear that would cover up the love marks all over her smooth skin.

"You're just so stupid sometimes Grimmjow."


	6. Chapter 6

If there was one thing that Lieutenant Hisagi loved about his girl friend [name], was the fact that she was into learning music almost as much as him.

"Aw common Shuhei! It's not THAT hard," [name] chirped out, effortlessly playing the easy chord of A major, as she effortlessly held down her small fingers on three of the strings on the second fret while the rest were open stringed.

But the fact that aggravated him more was not the fact that his girl was getting this hands down better then him, but the fact that she was almost, taunting, or more like teasing him cause' of it.

Scowling, he had proceeded to trying again, and yet failed once again, struggling to cope with how cramped his larger fingers felt when so close to one another.

Chuckling some, [name] had moved on from the simple A chord as she had started to go into the more difficult ones, consisting of Bar chords and the unusual 9th and 13th chords.

It bothered him so much that she can do this without effort, yet here he looked like a fool, proving impossible to impress [name].

Giggling some, [name] noticed the frustrated look on his face, before putting down her brand new acoustic guitar to the side.

Leaning over, she had placed a swift kiss on his lips before muttering out some words against them.

"You're too fun to tease."


End file.
